The present invention relates to guide vane arrangements for gas turbine engines.
Guide vane arrangements are used in gas turbine engines to control airflow through the engine. Radial expansion of individual guide vane members can occur as a result of the flow of hot air or gases over the vane members, and this can induce stresses in the vane members when they are constrained to prevent radial movement.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved guide vane arrangement in which stresses resulting from thermal expansion can be reduced.